Thauran society
Thauran society History A group of French, Canadian and Western Europeans left Earth during the Second Exodus, their six arks arrived save at the intended destination ( planet Novux ). However the conditions were not at all as expected. (See Planet Novux ). The Colonists decided to move on and colonize a better suitable world. (The first appearance of the Blue Virgin promises them a better world) After a long odyssey that led the 6 Colonist ships far into the then completely unexplored Spinward sector and much further away from the Union as they originally had planned, their ships had almost completely exhausted their energy supplies and were too far for Union communication channels. The colonists found a suitable world and called it Thauran, named after Rene Thauran the colonists elected leader. The term Blue Blood and the concept of Nobles merged over the centuries and was no longer considered a symbolic but quite real condition. Thaurans experimented with breeding and genetic manipulation to create "Blue Blood". It was only somewhat successful, but they managed to turn their skin blue and their hair into a shade of copper. The color blue in all its shades is considered noble, royal and sacred. Their highest deity and "god" is the Blue Virgin. Union Scholars and researchers of Workgroup Olympus are certain that the origins of this religion are found in the Maria worship of the Roman Catholic church and slowly transformed into the current religion. The Thauran society can be described as a Feudal society, strict class-divided people. There are the Old Houses which constitute the High Noble Class. These houses seat the individual Kings and Queens of the Thauran Empire. The Thauran Kings form the Thauran High Court who in theory chose the Thauran Emperor. The Thauran High Court and the Emperor constitute the Thauran government. Until 5018 OTT, it was an absolute monarchy. Where the emperor and the court of kings decide on all aspects of law and society. While the Thaurans ratified a Thauran Constitution as ultimately binding when the Thauran Empire joined the Union, making Union law the Ultimate law (With local exceptions). It was not observed or followed. The Thauran Emperor was arrested by Union Police for colluding with the enemy and being a leading member of the criminal organization of the Worm. The final charges included Slavery, Conspiracy against the Union and the involvement of war crimes against another Union Member (Kingdom of New Siam). After this arrest and the subsequent fall out of the additional arrests of Thauran High Nobles eventually led to a Constitutional Imperial Monarchy, with a public elected Prime Regent and a cabinet of ministers, all of which must be Union Citizens. Then there is the Body of Lower Nobles, those who received titles and fiefdoms from their kings. This group has been very little affected by the reforms that changed the High Houses, until the Abduction Event of a Union Captain and the subsequent intervention of Wheeze and Yehaa. The third tier of Thauran society is the 'Citoyens de Thauran '. Consisting of affluent non-nobles, such as business owners, merchants and higher-level public servants and finally the Servs and Plebs. Thaurans pride themselves in adhering to old Pre Astro Terran forms of Monarchies. Chief of this tradition was the still tremendously influential legacy and family of Rene Thauran. Category:Misc. Category:Union Society Category:Edited by Renaud